Lost - A Shadowhunter Tale
by TaleTellerAnon
Summary: The continuation of 'Mine' - A Shadowhunter Tale. This is the continued story of Evie and Simon, part 2. Evie and Simon are thrown back into the shadowhunter world, where they must team up with Clary and the shadowhunting gang of New York. But will this new evil threaten everything Evie and Simon hold dear?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So I can't believe how many people have read 'Mine' - A Shadowhunter Tale! Thank you so much! Because of it's success, I decided to continue the story. So, this is the next story of Evie and Simon...Hope you like it!

Favourite and comment if you like :)

* * *

I see her... But then she disappears. I am now lost, pushing my way through the darkness. Lost. _Lost._ Where am I? Something begins to trickle down my spine. A sensation I am all too familiar with. The sense of loss. Fear. Pain. Heartbreak.

Satan.

* * *

"WHAT are you doing?"

The sound of incredulity in her voice sends my funny bone tickling with laughter. Looking over my head, I see a beautiful young girl. Her light brown hair falling in a messy array at the sides of her face. Her light blue eyes beaming. But it is her expression that catches me. Absolute confusion. "You're _cooking_?" Looking down at my attire I remember I'm still wearing Evie's favourite cooking apron, the one with _Girls just want to have fun _imprinted on the front in fancy pink writing. But then I remember the other tidbit. In a sleep induced, deluded train of thought I decided _not _to put clothes on after sneaking out of bed to _attempt _to make Evie breakfast.

So there I was. Stark naked, wearing an apron that claims that all girls want to do is have fun, standing at the stove flipping eggs. And what did Evie do at this point? Her mouth erupted into a fit of laughter before cuddling me from behind.

Yes, it was going to be a good day.

* * *

"I'll pick you up after work." Evie smiled at me before leaning upwards to plant a kiss firmly on my lips. She squeezed my hand before pulling away, and walking into the bookstore where she so loved to work. As I walked to the music store where I made my income, only a few blocks away, I remembered, as I always did, how lucky I was to have someone like Evie in my life.

There are certain things people never forget in their lives. Events that occur that change their lives, correct the path their on. Open their minds to a new world. Or even one you swore never to be a part of again. The change in my path led to me meeting the most special person in my life. Evie. A shadowhunter. The chosen one. Born with immense power, destined to sacrifice herself to condemn Satan back to hell. The chosen one who is only picked from the purity and strength of their heart. With shadowhunter blood running through their veins, they are given a destiny no other shadowhunter could dream of, or ever really want. To Evie, being the chosen one was something she had learnt to accept. Accepting that she would have to sacrifice her life to send Satan back to hell. That was, until she met me. And she begun to question her entire life and her destiny. Sure it made things harder for her. But in the end, the undeniable and incredible strength of her heart won the battle. Both for condemning Satan, and for keeping our relationship alive.

The one thing she had always craved, was a normal life. Something I could give her, which meant the world to her. And now, that was the life we had. We were free from the shadowhunter world. Free from monsters and demons. We were free to live our lives the way we wanted. Of course we could never deny our past. And in all honesty, I wouldn't want to deny where I have come from. Or where Evie has come from. Because her strength is the thing I love and admire about her most. She's a survivor. A born and bred warrior.

Two years had gone by, without any hitch from the shadow world. We were living blissfully. Sure, Evie still saw past the glamour, and at times so did I. But it didn't bother her anymore, because she had the life she wanted. The life she had _earned. _Fair and square. She had died that night. If only for a second, her heart stopped and so did mine. But she came back, and was granted her one wish by Raziel. A normal life.

But, this is not a story of our normal life together. This is not a story of how we lived happily ever after. Because in all truth, we didn't. We were torn from each other long before we could even begin to live happily ever after. We were destined for one another. That much was true, Raziel had told us. But what he didn't tell us, was how long we would have together.

Before everything was ripped apart.

To a point that could not be fixed by runes or by magic.

This, is the story of how Evie died.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So I can't believe how many people have read 'Mine' - A Shadowhunter Tale! Thank you so much! Because of it's success, I decided to continue the story. So, this is the next story of Evie and Simon...Hope you like it!

Favourite and comment if you like :)

* * *

I see her... But then she disappears. I am now lost, pushing my way through the darkness. Lost. _Lost._ Where am I?

Something begins to trickle down my spine.

A sensation I am all too familiar with.

The sense of loss. Fear. Pain. Heartbreak.

Satan.

* * *

Work passes by quickly, at least, when you're playing with the guitars all day it does. When closing time comes I make my way to the bookstore where Evie works. She's already waiting, standing outside, the lights off, the door shut. She stands with on of her arms across her body, the other holding her phone up in front of her. As she looks up from the small screen, she smiles at me.

We walk to our chosen restaurant for the night holding hands. The night is warm. Summer is definitely in the air. Evie wears her hair out, tumbling over her shoulders in wavy strands. The wind bristles through the cardigan she wears, and it flaps furiously. As we enter the restaurant, it seems everyone in London has decided to come to this particular restaurant tonight. But it doesn't bother me. I like it when Evie and I can just fall into a crowd unnoticed. We take a table in the corner, and Evie submerges herself into the center of the booth. I slide in next to her and we share a menu. The food was pretty good.

"This restaurant is totally going on our favourites list." Evie announces before taking another delicious mouthful of her favourite dessert; chocolate mousse. I nod in agreement, my mouth full of chocolate mud cake. It seems we both have a thing for chocolate...

As Evie looks up her face changes. Her eyes square in on a darkened area of the restaurant before she shakes her head slightly and focuses her attention on me. Squeezing my hand affectionately. I give her a strange look. She knows what it means; I'm asking what she saw. But she simply nods her head and smiles reassuringly. Although Evie has been granted the life of a mundane, she still has the senses and feelings a shadowhunter is born with. Shadowhunter blood still runs through her veins. So she still sees brooding vampires with human girlfriends who are torn between two people. She stills sees freakishly buff werewolves and the odd fairy with dead straight platinum blonde hair that could pass as a Legolas impersonator. But none of these downworlders, or even the occasional shadowhunter that makes an egotistical appearance anywhere they go, and immediately reminds me of a certain Shadowhunter that goes by the name of Jace, even approaches us. It's like they know not to.

Everyone knows who Evie is now. Its common knowledge among the Shadowhunter world. The chosen Shadowhunter who was strong and pure enough to survive the one thing no other Chosen shadowhunter had ever survived. Except for the original Chosen shadowhunter that did the job of condemning Satan to hell for 1000 years the first time. So it was a big deal that Evie was still walking around in completely perfect health.

As we walk home, Evie's eyes are cautious. Something's wrong, I know it. But what could be so bad that she wouldn't tell me? I ask her if there is anything bothering her, but she nods her saying everything's perfect and flashes me her beautiful smile. But I still don't believe her. Once the door to our apartment is opened, Evie walks straight into the bedroom, pulling off her coat and dress as my phone begins to vibrate, my loud and horrible ringtone echoing through the apartment. As I check the caller I.D I almost gasp in surprise.

_Clary._

_Clary is calling me._

_Why is Clary calling me?_

_God, I haven't talked to her in 2 years...well this is going to be awkward._

I take the call, acting casual but a little bit surprised.

"Clary?"

"Simon!" Her voice is ecstatic over the phone. "It's been so long!"

"Yeah...it's been a while." I force a laugh at the end of the sentence. "So...how come you're calling me?"

"Well of course I want to talk to you and catch up, but unfortunately...something's come up."

"Something?"

"Mmm... I don't know why, but the Silent Brothers are requesting you to come back to New York. You remember those guys don't you? Freaky eyes, bald, cloaked..."

"Yes Yes, I remember them." I felt a small shudder run down my spine at the memories of the Silent Brothers. But I could only assume that the reason the Silent Brothers had contacted me was because no one was allowed to contact Evie. Not now that she had been granted a normal mundane life... I knew immediately, the Silent Brothers would never attempt to contact Evie unless it was an emergency. An emergency that fell under the category of 'end of the world' type issues. "Alright, I'll book us on the next flight to New York." I looked at Evie who stood staring at me now, ugg-boots on her feet, wearing her pajama short shorts and a tank top. I could see it on her face. She knew exactly what was happening. She nodded in agreement at me. No hesitation or disdain on her face. She understood.

Clary was silent for a moment, before speaking slowly,

"...Us?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! So I can't believe how many people have read 'Mine' - A Shadowhunter Tale! Thank you so much! Because of it's success, I decided to continue the story. So, this is the next story of Evie and Simon...Hope you like it!

Favourite and comment if you like :)

* * *

I see her... But then she disappears. I am now lost, pushing my way through the darkness. Lost. _Lost._ Where am I?

Something begins to trickle down my spine.

A sensation I am all too familiar with.

The sense of loss. Fear. Pain. Heartbreak.

Satan.

* * *

"Are you sure?" I was worried. Evie had done enough for the shadow world. It was unfair to call her back to duty, no matter what the reason was. She smiled at me reassuringly.

"It's alright Simon. They would only request me if it was urgent."

"Like end of the world urgent..." I mused, Evie smiled.

"Yes, Si. End of the world urgent." She chuckled.

"Ok...but you are NOT to risk your life this time you hear me. Now we both have something to lose. And I am not losing you, do you understand?" I spoke in a serious tone, but she understood. She cupped my face in her hands and kissed me tenderly, lingering for a moment before pulling away. She always left me breathless after a kiss. She just smiled at my frozen face and stood up.

"When does our flight leave?" She called from the bedroom as I watched her pack our clothes into a suitcase.

"11am, tomorrow morning."

"How many corduroy blazers do you wanna take?" She held up three of my favourite jackets with a playful smile on her face. She was attempting to stifle a laugh.

"ALL of them!" I yelled as I jumped towards her, tackling her onto the bed. She laughed as I started kissing her all over. She threw my corduroy jackets onto the floor beside the bed and wrapped her arms around my neck and began to slowly pull my white v-neck shirt off, tossing it aside as well. We kissed deeply, our mouth moulding into one another with such ease. I could feel her heart beating fast, with our chests pressed against one another in a moment of passion. A moment of passion that always lead to more. Not that I was complaining...

* * *

The next morning we made sure the apartment was in perfect condition before locking the doors. We sat patiently in the Taxi as we drove to the airport. There was a tension in the air that could not be extinguished. I knew we were stepping into a fire hazard area. I hadn't been back home to New York in 2 years. And in all honesty I wasn't ready to go back. I left New York for a reason, to start a new life, which I now had. Going back to New York with my new life holding my hand was terrifying. Not only because I knew she would be fighting demons again, but what was more terrifying was the reaction from the Shadowhunting gang I had left behind.

The flight was nice. The economy seat wasn't too pleasant but Evie slept through almost the whole trip, resting her head on my shoulder. When we finally landed in New York, it was night time. The sky was dark, and it was chilly. Evie wrapped herself up in her sleek, black leather jacket while I rocked one of my many corduroy jackets. Or blazers as Evie called them. I had arranged all the particulars with Maryse Lightwood over the phone. And no doubt, true to her word, when we walked through security, Maryse was waiting there. But I had no expected Clary, Alec, Isabelle or even Jace to be a part of the welcoming committee. So, as Evie and I walked out, hand in hand, all eyes were on us. Maryse nodded a somewhat friendly hello while the rest of them stood there for a moment, mouths open, awestruck. I didn't think it was my drastic change in appearance, because honestly, I was the same band geek they knew before. But maybe with a few more corduroy jackets...

"Hey guys..." I spoke slowly, uncomfortably. They each began to regain their composure. "Guys, this is Evie. She's a shadowhunter like you." Evie reached out her hand and shook Clary's as Clary looked at her, still slightly awe struck.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. You must be Clary. Simon said you had red hair, so I assumed..." Evie spoke confidently, smiling friendly smiles at all of them.

"Yeah...Hi." Clary slowly regained her composure, a smile forming on her face, with a hint of confusion in there too. Evie shook everyone's hands. But when she went to shake Maryse's hand, Maryse was strangely friendly.

"May I?" Maryse was gesturing to Evie's wrist. Evie nodded. Maryse pulled up the sleeve of Evie's leather jacket, revealing her mark. The mark that branded her as the Chosen Nephilim.

"You're..." Clary tried to speak, but lost her words.

"I'm sorry, but am I meant to believe that this mark brands her as the _Chosen Nephilim?_" Jace spoke, utterly astonished.

"What's the matter Jace? Having trouble coming to terms with the fact that you're _not _the coolest and most powerful Shadowhunter out there?" I spoke back, a smirk spreading on my face. For once, Jace was lost for words.

"So _that's _why the Silent Brothers requested you. To get to her!" Clary connected the dots, before her face changed again, back to utter confusion. "Wait... _How _do you know her?" I looked at Evie, who looked at me, a smirk playing on both our faces. I was still holding onto Evie's hand. I squeezed it tightly.

"No..._No._" Jace begun, his face screwing up into a look of disbelief. "_You two?"_ He paused for a moment. He had his finger pointed directly at us, the rest of his body perfectly frozen like a statue. "You two?" He looked at Evie now, his hand descending to his side, his face looking resigned. He spoke directly to Evie,

"You two are... _Shagging?_...You two?"

"Well it's a bit more than that...but... yes.

We are shagging Jace."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! So I can't believe how many people have read 'Mine' - A Shadowhunter Tale! Thank you so much! Because of it's success, I decided to continue the story. So, this is the next story of Evie and Simon...Hope you like it!

Favourite and comment if you like :)

* * *

I see her... But then she disappears. I am now lost, pushing my way through the darkness. Lost. _Lost._ Where am I?

Something begins to trickle down my spine.

A sensation I am all too familiar with.

The sense of loss. Fear. Pain. Heartbreak.

Satan.

* * *

The ride home was slightly awkward. Ok, more than just slightly. I had to endure judgmental stares from Clary as she held onto Jace's arm securely, and stares of jealousy from Isabelle. How. Very. Awkward. Evie on the other hand didn't seem to mind. She was too busy with her head angled up and a front row seat to New York, a place she had never been before.

When we finally arrived at the Institute, a place I hadn't been in years, it looked the same as it had the last time I saw it. Alec and Maryse helped with our bags, taking them to our room.

"Well since you so proudly announced to us about your love life, I think we can assume you will be sleeping in the same bed?" Alec spoke slowly, his english accent still thick after so many years in New York.

"Have been for the last two years Alec." I said, smiling happily. Alec turned, guiding us to our room where he plonked our bags down on the wooden floor. The room was large and adorned with lavish curtains on the windows, and paneled walls. A large bed sat in the center, with the head of the bed pressed against the wall. There was a small ensuite off to the side, Alec turned the light on in the bathroom before gesturing to the whole room.

"I hope this will do, Chosen Nephilim." Alec smiled softly.

"Yes we do hope this room will suit your sexual, relationship needs." Jace mused aloud. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Clary hitting Jace's arm in protest.

"Simon?" Clary spoke now, her voice was soft and cautious. I looked at her, she smiled at me. "Can I talk to you?" I knew it was only a matter of time until Clary wanted to catch up. And I wasn't too closed off to the idea. "The boys wanted to show Evie the institute anyway." I nodded and followed her out of the room. She took me to a large garden at the top of one of the towers. There was a cool breeze flowing through. We sat down on a bench nearby, Clary remained quiet for a moment, before speaking. "So...how are you?"

"I'm great! Never been better, you still training to be a shadowhunter?" I spoke honestly, I had already decided I wasn't going to lie about anything to Clary, what was the point anyway?

"Yes, I'm still in training. Jace teaches me combat and stuff but Alec is the most demanding teacher, which is good, I learn a lot. So...how did you meet Evie? I thought you were going overseas to get _away_ from the shadow world?" There was a hint of frustration in her voice.

"Yes...it's true that I went overseas to get away from the shadow world, but then I just met her. I could still see parts of the shadow world...all around me. A demon sensed that and Evie jumped in before anything bad happened to me. She...she saved my life. In more ways than one. She realized I was a mundane and thought it was odd that I could see her. So I was taken back to the London institute to find out why I could see them and their world, and everything kind of developed from there..." I trailed off, remembering the memories that seemed to have happened so long ago.

Clary stood up, she wandered a few metres away, playing with the leaf of a plant that towered over her. She turned to face me as she played with the leaf in her small hands. "So you guys are in love then?"

"Madly."

"How long?"

"Bout two years."

"But...didn't she condemn Satan back to hell about two years ago? You met around that time?"

"I met her a few days before the whole thing started. I think it's pretty accurate to say that love, well, _loves _to mess up timetables and planned sacrifices."

Clary laughed, and suddenly, our friendship had gone back to the way it used to be.

Well, just without the 'me being in love with her bit' that part was gone.

* * *

When we found the others, they were resting on the couches in the living area. Jace was sprawled along the couch, his legs dangling over the edge. Clary rested on the armrest, Jace's hand moved to the small of her back. Evie was standing by the window, looking out. Her mind seemed elsewhere. I walked over her, wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. She smiled softly at me before turning her gaze back to the window. Cars zoomed by along the street below. I leaned in, close to Evie's ear.

"What is it? Why are we here?"

"Lucifer." She paused, turning to face me, she looked at the ground, her eyes conflicted. "Someone's begun the ritual that will can make him rise again."

"Who would do that though?"

"Clary's brother...they say he's pure evil, as evil as the devil himself."

"That makes sense...he was adamant about finishing what his father started." Evie nodded.

"I don't really know what I can do. I trained and studied the ritual to condemn Lucifer for years, but that's only relevant every 1000 years. If he rises before the next uprising...I can't do anything the ritual doesn't work, I-"

"Evie, calm down. We will figure this out. You said Clary's brother had only _started _to begin the the ritual to bring him back," Evie nodded, her face full of worry, I smiled assuringly at her before continuing,

"We just have to stop him before he completes it."


End file.
